Eyepatches & Wyverns
by BlackChaos105
Summary: [Path of Radiance] Jill is a neatfreak, and hates that Haar isn't a clean roommate. So when his corner of the tent is perfect, and no trace of him is found, what does it mean?Caution: Character deaths, slight JillxHaar
1. Goodbye My Dear

Eye-patches & Wyverns

By BlackChaos105

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance or any of it's characters, those are the sole properties of Nintendo and INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS Inc.

Author: This is my first fanfic, so please be honest, my writing is meant to serve you for entertainment, thank you. This is meant to take place soon after the group has entered the Daein territory, and soon after Haar's arrival in Ike's mercenary company.

Chapter 1 

Goodbye, my Dear

It was incredibly early, an ungodly hour that not even the late mercenary Greil himself would have risen at, just the way he wanted it. Slowly, the sleepy-eyed Wyvern Lord crept silently off of his cot, as not to awaken his roommate in this highly cramped tent. In a manner that was highly unlike him, Haar started to sneak around the tent, cleaning up his every belonging, and quietly packing his weapons away in a bag. Finally, he thought for a moment, and remembered how Jill always complained about his cot being a mess when she woke up. So, with a smile, Haar went over and tidied up his cot, leaving it as if he was never there. Finally, he slung his bag of weaponry over his back, and went over to crouch next to his teammate's sleeping form. "Jill, (Yawn) I'm really sorry about this, but it has to be done, you won't be seeing me again." He gently went over and kissed Jill on the cheek, and she turned on the opposite side afterward, mumbling in her sleep. Haar smiled, got up, and walked toward the flap to leave the tent. "Goodbye, Jill."

Haar quietly left the tent, and walked over to his slumbering wyvern, which was conveniently sleeping in the center of camp. He gently woke it up, and as it opened an eye to look at it's rider, it slowly shut it again. Normally, Haar wouldn't have cared, but today was different. He shook the beast again, this time more fiercely. "No, not today. It's time to go, you ready?" The wyvern reluctantly gave a small grumble as it lowered it's neck for Haar to get atop it. He smiled and jumped on it's back, and it started to roar as it took off. Haar quickly stooped it. "No. Remember, this is a quiet exit." The wyvern went silent as the two left the encampment. However, unknown to both of them, another pair was awake, hiding in the trees. "Hmmm. Strange, normally I don't hear these things this early, or ever for that matter. Janaff...Janaff!" The Hawk King's ears slowly nudged at his unfocussed friend. "What?" "Look over there, tell me what you see." Janaff nodded to Ulki and stared off and saw Haar flying away. "It's one of the beorc, he's leaving camp." "I know that much already, but which one?" "The wyvern-riding one." "The girl?" "No, the man!" "(Sigh) Well, now what?" "We don't know what he's doing, so we can't report it to Ike yet. Let's see how it plays out..."

Jill quietly awoke from her peaceful sleep, giving a small yawn. "Good morning, Captain Haar...Captain?" She quickly looked around the tent, at first believing that he just went to go sleep somewhere else, but then she saw his corner of the tent, and what she saw scared her. His entire area was clean, not just clean, but perfect! Spotless! Jill had gone to Ike every day for the past few days, complaining about Haar's sanitation habits. "Goddess...Ike!" Jill jumped off her cot, not even taking the time to throw on her armor, or even some regular clothes! Still in her sleeping attire, she ran across the camp, screaming Ike's name at the top of her lungs. "Ike! Ike!" She ran into her commander's tent, and frantically started shaking the blue-haired mercenary. "Ike! Ike wake up!" Ike stubbornly started to open his eyes. "Jill? (Yawn) Do you know what time it is?!" "There's no time! It's Captain Haar..." "For the umpteenth time! You will have to handle how he keeps his corner of the tent on your own!" "He's gone!" "He's probably off finding another place to sleep, he's tired and wants to sleep, just like I do!" "No! His area was clean! Spotless!" "He's had a change in behaviors..." "His weapons, too!" "..." "Ike, his wyvern's not even in camp! You told us not to leave camp! Even Captain Haar listened to you!" "...Wake everyone." "Thank you!" She hugged Ike and ran out of his tent, and barely out of earshot, Ike could hear the Wyvern rider screaming and throwing random objects. Ike began to get off of his cot and put on his equipment. He heard the tent flap open again, he turned and saw Ulki in the doorway. "I guess Jill already woke you, huh?" "I was already awake, Ike." Janaff entered close behind, his eyes to the floor. "As was I." "What is it?" "We saw him leave." "Huh?" "The beorc...Haar. We saw him leave the camp." "Why didn't you say something?!" "We didn't know what to make of it. We don't know him, or his habits, we thought nothing of it until the girl...Jill, was it? Until she started to wake the camp." "Alright. Dismissed. Go get ready, we're going to need to know what you saw." "Right." The two left the tent, and Ike began to get a sickening feeling in his stomach, one he knew all to well. It was the same feeling he got the day Greil died, the night he disobeyed and chased after his father.

Haar looked off into the horizon, and saw as the sun began to rise farther into the sky. He patted his wyvern on the neck. "We won't be coming back from this, you know that?" The wyvern grumbled loudly. "Yeah. But if we go down, we're sure as hell taking them with us!" Haar laughed as the wyvern sped up, taking him into a place of unknown...

Author: Well? What do you think? Please review! The second chapter will be up as soon as I get a feel for your opinions!


	2. Frantic Family Search

Author: Thanks for the reviews! I was very pleased that someone actually took a liking to it within a day after being written! Sorry it took so long to update, I've had a lot on my mind. I probably won't update for another two weeks at least, I'm stuck with my bastard of a father. Anyway, please, enjoy chapter 2.

Chapter 2

Frantic Family Search

As the entire force of the Crimean Liberation Army was lined up outside of Ike's tent, he began to pace as he gave instructions. "Alright, everyone! Listen up! Most of you joined after this journey started, after we lost my father. But one of his most heartwarming sayings was that we are family, whatever blood differences we have, we are a family. He would also say not to cause your family grief, and to do this by surviving the fight you would enter! I'm not my father, I am not the man this company is named after, but I assure you that all of you are my family now! We have grown close in our time together, made closer bonds than if we knew each other all of our lives, which is why I ask this of you. One of our own has gone missing, completely vanished. Now I know it's early, and I know you're tired, as we have been fighting for our lives every day, be it the Daein soldiers, or the bitter cold. But it is the responsibility of all of us to bring him home unharmed. Together we fight as one, together we shall remain! Now then, let's bring him home!"

Ike stepped away as Soren moved forward to give instructions of placement for the teams. "Alright. We are splitting into four separate teams; each will cover a different direction. Ulki! West. Janaff! No, I...hold still! No I said stop...will anyone stop so I can give instructions?!" Jill stepped out of line and shoved Soren aside. "ALL RIGHT ALL OF YOU! THIS IS HOW IT'S GONNA WORK! SOREN TELLS YOU WHERE TO GO, AND THAT'S WHERE YOU GO! UNDERSTOOD?! GOOD! NOW HURRY UP! WE'RE WASTING TIME HERE WHERE IT COULD BE USED TO FIND CAPTAIN HAAR!" Her booming voice silenced and froze everyone. She stepped away, and Ike saw tears running down her face. Soren stepped back up and started again. "Alright then. Janaff! North. Stefan..."

Jill began to walk away, and Ike chased close behind. "Jill!" She stopped short, as her commander came up to her and turned her around. He face was crimson red and saturated with continual tears. "Hey..." "I'm (Sniff) I'm sorry, Ike. I know it's my fault!" She began to sob again, but was stopped as she tried to run by Ulki. "No, little one. It isn't your fault the beorc left us. He had his own personal reasons for leaving, and from what I heard, you are more familiar with one of them than you realize." Jill looked into Ulki's eyes, puzzled. "What is it?" Ulki took a finger, and pointed it at Jill's heart. "You, young one. He left for you." Jill's heart began to race, and Ulki could hear it quite clearly. "M-me?" "Yes. I am quite sure he would have told you, had he been given the chance, but we don't have time to sit and talk about this, do we?" Jill's back straightened and she cleared her face of lingering tears. "R-right!"

Jill ran off toward the center of camp, to help Soren make preparations, and as Ike turned back, Ulki stopped him. "Ike." "Yes? What is it, we don't have a lot of time." "We will bring him back, your heart can rest easy from the fear it knows." "..." "I hear your heart race, you stomach churn, as the thoughts of possibility of yet another friend's death enter your mind. Rest assured, we will find him." "...Thanks, Ulki." As Ike walked away, Lethe and Janaff walked up to Ulki. "How can you say these words of hope with such assurance? You know that beorc bodies are fragile, and when they want to, they can be as stubborn as us." "...Call it hope, Janaff. Call it hope."

Finally, once the groups were set up, they set out. Ike, Jill, and Soren leading the West team, Titania leading the East team, Tanith leading the South team, and the rivals Oscar and Kieran leading the North team. As the West team headed out, and Ike tried to keep Jill calm, Soren interrupted Ike's moment of peace and quiet. "I realize that this is your decision and all I can do is follow it, but you do realize that most likely he just returned to Daein's forces. After all, we're a sorry excuse for a mismatched army." At this, Jill's temperament snapped. She started to silently sob and she walked away from Ike and over to Soren. She grabbed him by the collar of his robe and lifted him to her eye level. "Listen, black-boy. I know Captain Haar better than anyone else here. I also know that he would never return to Daein, when I found him, he was ready to betray them! So listen and listen good." Her temper started to flare. "Never, EVER, disrespect Captain Haar! Understood?" Jill asked quietly. Her calm and cute tone betrayed her devilish grin as she layered her comments with threats to Soren. Soren calmly kept his poise and just stared at her. "It doesn't matter how much you know someone, past knowledge is trivial depending on the motivation behind it, now let me go, your getting my robes dirty." Jill growled at this, but listened to his request. She fiercely dropped Soren to the ground and walked away. "This is going to be a long search..."

Haar looked into the sunlight and saw three encampments, quizzically looking at each one. He patted his wyvern on its neck, and began to talk to it. "Which one do you think it is?" The wyvern just grumbled. Haar looked off into the sky. "Commander Shihiram, show me the way..."

Author: Well? Please review! Remember, your comments are important to me! Later!


	3. Intel & Search

Author: Sorry about the EXTREME wait, and thank you for pestering me, I've just had a lot on my mind, but you guys reminded me I had work to do, and here I am! I'm getting back up to speed, but I've also got two other fics, I'll do what I can, and Aquatic-Idealist, here's you're request fulfilled!

Chapter 3

Intel and the Search

"Man I hate this mission! Why did Ike have to send us on something so boring?!"

"Because, Boyd. One of the other mercenaries is missing. You'd want us to search for you if you got lost, wouldn't you?"

"Hah! The brat would probably just be stuck in a tree, scared of a squirrel!"

"You wanna start something, Shinon?!"

"Bring it, whelp!"

"You two, cut it out!"

Boyd mumbled something as Shinon grunted and walked away. Lethe then walked over to Boyd and growled.

"You are wasting time, AND MY PATIENCE, BEORC!"

"Why are you just yelling at me?!"

"Because, unlike you, he knows when to be quiet, AND HE'S USEFUL!"

This banter continued for some time, and they just continued to walk, Oscar ignoring the argument his brother was having, and also tuning out the challenges Kieran would throw at him every few minutes. How he did it was a mystery to all...

Meanwhile, back at Ike's team, he had managed to calm Jill down, and was currently talking with Tauroneo about their current location.

"We're going to hit a series of mountains soon. After that, King Ashnard has bases set up in three different directions."

"What's in them?"

"Not much. They don't really serve any purpose, not many know what's really kept there."

"Huh..."

Tauroneo sat down and stabbed his lance into the ground. "These are dangerous territories. There may not be troops stationed here, but that's because the cold can kill a man in minutes. We must make sure we keep warm."

"Right. We've been moving for a few hours now, let's stop and rest." Jill however, disapproved.

"No! We've got to keep going!"

"Jill, we can't, we have to rest. Like Tauroneo said, the cold can kill if we don't keep warm. What would Haar say if you died looking for him?"

"..."

"Come on, let's set up camp for today."

Tanith's team wasn't having much more luck.

"Captain Tanith?"

"What, Marcia?" Tanith asked with slight disgust.

"How long until we stop?"

"Until I say we stop."

"But we've been going all day!"

"We've been moving for four hours, and we haven't found anything. Didn't you tell Ike you wanted to help him in any way you could?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to freeze to death!"

"Marcia, just stop. We'll rest in a little while, just keep searching."

As Tanith continued to scold Marcia, Titania was actually having a peaceful time of it.

"See anything, Rhys?"

"No, nothing. (Cough)"

"Rhys?"

"I'm all right. (Cough Cough)"

"That's enough, we're setting up camp."

"No really, I'm all right. We've got to find Haar."

"I think we should make sure you don't get any worse than you already are first, Rhys."

"All right..."

Titania began to set up tents with the rest of the team, and so the first day of the hunt came to a close...

Haar looked down upon the encampment, and saw something glint in the sunlight. "There it is." He patted his wyvern and began his descent. "Let's go. Protect me, Commander..."

* * *

Author: Yeah I know, really short, but I'm getting bad writers block. I'll do what I can, but devout fans from my other fics need me too. I'll update again soon, and it'll be worth the wait! BlackChaos, out. 


	4. The Legacy

Author: Hello readers and writers alike! BlackChaos here! Come on, give me some props! (Applause) Thank you! All right, enough of the smugness, I despise smug people! Anyway, this chapter may be short, but it'll give some insight as to why Haar left. This is going to be a chapter composed entirely around the sleepy-eyed wyvern Lord. By the way, as an advertisement, for those who like Kingdom Hearts, check out my other fics, Organization Chaotica, and Fiery Bonds: Memories and a Nobody. Enjoy! BlackChaos, out.

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

**_The Legacy_**

_A young commander Shihiram was in a duel. Not just any duel, but a duel to determine his worth to Daein. Haar watched this fight, and was amazed at the way his leader fought against the rider._

_The battle waged on for some time, leaving scraps and scars on both sides. Eventually, Ashnard stepped in._

"_Enough! I believe you will be of worth to us."_

_Shihiram bowed his head._

"_Thank you, sir!"_

"_Enough. You will surrender that weapon to me." Ashnard said as he stared at the axe in the Wyvern Lord's hand._

"_This, sir?"_

"_Yes. A beautiful axe such as that doesn't belong in the hands of pawns."_

"_This, this is my family's treasure!"_

"_I said give it to me, or is it worth more than Daein to you?"_

_Shihiram struggled, and gave the beautiful golden and cerulean axe to the king._

"_Lock it in the fort!" The guards took the axe, and locked it away, in a fort to the West, in a series of mountains..._

That was many years ago. Haar watched as his leader gave up the pride of his family, and vowed after his death, he would bring it back to Jill. It was hers by right.

Haar's descent to the fort hastened, and he was eventually a mere few hundred feet over the fort, miraculously unnoticed.

"Now then, we must be silent."

Slowly, the wyvern lowered itself onto the fort, and Haar demounted from atop the beast.

Slowly, Haar climbed down into an open window, and entered a room filled with gold furnishings. However, he scanned them over until he saw what he wanted. He walked forward, and took it, the Fizzart Axe. He climbed back up to the roof, and had the beast gently grasp the axe in its teeth.

"Take this to Jill, let nothing get in your way."

The wyvern lowered its head, expecting its master to climb atop it, but Haar shook his head.

"No, this is where our paths split, my friend. You've served me well, just fulfill this last request, and you shall be free."

The wyvern quietly grunted, and silently lifted off into the air, flying back toward the camp.

Pulling out a pair of axes, Haar just smirked.

"They've dishonored the Fizzarts, they shall pay." He jumped down from the fort, and began to slay the soldiers, in a bloody dance of death. Haar may have been a Wyvern Lord, but on foot, his was a deadly axe-hand.

Another day rose, and Tauroneo stepped out from his tent. However, outside, it was not a pleasant sight.

"Sir Ike!" Tauroneo roared at the top of his lungs.

Ike came running from his tent, and didn't even get to ask, he just saw, the trees layered in blood ahead.

Running forward, Ike immediately shot an arrow of fire into the air, and called for a horn to be blown, signaling all the teams to gather.

"Get Jill."

"Of course." Tauroneo ran off to grab the Wyvern Lord, who returned, covering her mouth, as tears ran down her eyes.

In the center of the trees, lay Haar's once proud wyvern, battered and broken, with arrows piercing it's heart, and laying at the base of said tree, lay the Fizzart Axe, stained with Wyvern blood.

* * *

Author: Wow! Exciting, and a bit sad, isn't it? Anyway, I'll be updating again soon, the story is almost over! It won't end happily though...Review! I need reviews, they satiate me...Remember, check out my other fics too! BlackChaos, out. 


	5. Final Chapter: The Mighty Have Fallen

Author: Jeez, I am so sorry everybody! I should have updated a while ago, but alas, this is where it ends. I've enjoyed hearing from you all, and thank you for your feedback. Now, the moment you've all been waiting for, the finale. BlackChaos, out.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Final Chapter _**

**_The Mighty Have Fallen_**

Tauroneo had taken Jill back to her tent, and Lethe sat by her side to comfort her. Meanwhile, Tauroneo sat outside with Ike, waiting for the teams to arrive. Finally, the knight broke the silence.

"I should have seen this coming."

Ike looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You see, there were rumors that Ashnard held trials to allow foreigners to enter his forces. In those trials, one gave up their most valued possession as sacrifice to Ashnard. I am guessing that is what our comrade has gone after."

"That axe..."

"Yes."

Ike just stood, a dark glare in his eyes as he locked onto the sunlight, the bitter cold biting his face.

"They shall pay."

"With time, Lord Ike. With time. Gawain always fought with wisdom and calculation, I hope he passed that unto you." Tauroneo said with a cold serious tone.

"He did." Ike responded.

The trees rustled.

"Hm?!" Ike prepared his sword, Tauroneo his lance.

"Ike!" Titania rushed out from the trees, and pulled Ike into a hug.

"Titania!"

"What's the situation?"

"Look at the trees." Ike pointed toward the now burial site of Haar's Wyvern.

"Goddess..." Tanith lowered her head in respect as she landed with her squad close behind.

"My thoughts exactly." Oscar rode in on his horse, his squint betraying the horror his eyes truly felt.

"Wh-what happened here?!" Rhys was mortified, and looked truly nauseous.

"Daein troops. We know why Haar left now." Ike stared over at Zihark, who had taken it upon himself to clean the Fizzart Axe of the wyvern blood stains.

"That?" Boyd asked in a belittling tone.

"Yes. The Fizzart Axe. It's Jill's family treasure. Her father gave it up when he entered Ashnard's service, Haar went to get it back."

"What an idiot! Dying for an axe?! I mean, she could just get a new one!"

"BOYD!" A large portion of the company began to scream at him, but it was for naught.

Lethe exited the tent, fangs bared.

"What did you say, Beorc?"

Tauroneo frowned at this display, but remained still.

"Haar's act of courage is not for the physical item of the Axe itself, but for what it represents. If he hadn't returned that axe, Jill could never live out of the shadow of shame. As long as Ashnard held that axe, it was a symbol that Jill and her father had submitted to a tyrant, and that they surrendered everything to him. This was an act of ethics and honor, any knight or anyone with a true sense of honor would know that."

Boyd continued to back away from the feral Lethe, who would gladly rip Boyd limb from limb at the first chance she got.

Suddenly, the tent flap opened, and Jill exited the tent, covered by a blanket, her face still saturated by her tears. She quickly ran to Tauroneo.

"Do you know how to get to that fort?"

"Not clearly. The winds and snow distort everything."

"Can you lead me there?!"

"..."

"Can you?!" Jill was furious as Tauroneo refused to answer.

"Jill!" Ike roared out at her.

"Y-yes?"

"You're not going alone. Haar's one of us, we're going with you. Tauroneo, can you lead us there?"

"The base isn't exactly easy to find, they also set up several in a given perimeter as a trap for any robbers."

"We just have to follow the blood." Jill explained.

"..."

"Let's go." Ike commanded.

"Greil Mercenaries! Prepare! This is it! We're bringing Haar home!" Ike raised his sword to the sky, glinting in the sunlight. Cheers and roars were heard as the company scrambled to obtain supplies.

Haar was growing tired. Thousands of Daein corpses lay throughout the base, and all he had to show for it was a numb sensation growing in his fingers and feet.

Still, more and more men threw themselves at him, determined to send the Wyvern Lord down to death, but Haar wouldn't give in, he wouldn't die without a fight.

As he saw a battalion of men approaching, all Haar did was yawn.

With a smirk, he swung the axes fiercely down to his sides, the blood flying from the blades by the sheer wind force.

They charged. Like rabid beasts they ran at him, swords gleaming, spears outreaching even the tallest, axes grinding together, sparks flying.

Haar just let the axes dangle at his side, and smirked again.

"Fools." With an upward slice of an axe, Haar sent a shockwave that blew several men back, and with another slice, he sent another chunk of men flying another way.

Continuing this beautiful display, eventually, Haar rushed in and began to slay. A spear swooped down overhead, and with a loud crack, Haar split it in two.

Several hours later, all were dead. All but Haar, who stood triumphant, layered in the blood of others, his eye-patch torn off, revealing a horrid scar in the shape of a brand, a brand of Daein.

Suddenly, Haar heard a noise.

"Impressive, Haar of Wyverns."

Haar smirked.

"I hoped I'd fight you. You who shamed my commander in combat all those years ago."

"It will be a pleasure to slay you, if that is what you wish?"

"Wouldn't you kill me either way?"

"True, but it would be more pleasant if you surrendered."

"You actually think I will let you kill me?"

"I was hoping, but alas, that would be too simple."

Haar gritted his teeth and swung his axes clean of blood once more...

"How much longer?!"

"Patience, Jill, we are almost there..." As Ike said this, Tauroneo stopped.

"What is it?"

"The winds have changed."

Mordecai began to sniff, and Ulki shut his eyes.

"The wind smells of blood and steel."

"The sound of clashing weapons is apparent."

"We are close."

Tauroneo grimaced as he picked up his pace.

"We must hurry, the winds have changed, possibly for the worst."

Ike nodded, and all picked up speed.

They reached an area with three surrounding forts, and Mordecai just pointed to the northernmost one.

"He is there."

They bolted in, but it was too late.

What they saw, was Haar drop to the ground, as Alondite was pulled from his chest, and the Black Knight turned away, walking to the shadows.

"Captain Haar!"

"Black Knight! Stop!" Ike charged forward, but Titania and Tauroneo restrained him.

"Sir Ike! You cannot go after him!"

"But..."

"Ike! For the Goddess' sake, one of your own is hurt!" Titania yelled.

Ike came to a realization as he saw Haar slumped on the ground, and Jill at his side, talking to him.

"Captain Haar..."

"(Cough) Jill...I wasn't expecting you to come..."

"Idiot! You just left! Of course I'd come after you!"

"Heh...Maybe I am an idiot..."

"Haar..."

"I guess you didn't see the box..."

"Box...?"

"You never were one for small details..."

"Hey!"

"...In that box, sitting on my cot, was the Scale."

"Scale?"

"Your father never told you of it...?"

"What is it?"

"The Golden Wyvern Scale...Among Fizzarts, for a man to give a Golden Wyvern Scale to a woman is a symbol of betrothal..."

"Oh, Haar..."

"I knew I'd...die...But, I wanted you to know...I love you, Jill...I wanted you to be my bride...Forgive me..." Haar began to cough more, as tears rolled down Jill's face.

"Don't, don't cry, Jill. I'm going to be with Commander Shihiram...I'll wait for you...Don't die young...Not like me..."

"Don't say that!"

"It's true...Jill..."

"Haar..." And his eyes finally closed in peace, and Jill sobbed as she cradled his head.

"Haar..." She gently placed his head on the ground, and let a passionate kiss be given to the body of her fallen fiance.

"I...Loved you too..."

Ike couldn't help but shed a tear, it was just as he feared.

Tauroneo was silent, taking a moment to pray to the Goddess for the safe passage of his fallen comrade's soul.

Lethe went over and helped Jill get up.

"I believe this is yours." And Lethe handed her a small box with the symbol of a wyvern engraved on it.

"This...?"

"I hid it from you once I knew that he had left."

"Why?!"

"Because you having it would only make you worry more. It's yours now."

And Jill took the box and opened it. Inside rested the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. A beautiful scale, with gold lining and a strange ruby gleam.

"Oh, Haar..."

* * *

Author: It's...over. Well, not yet. I will do an epilogue for all of you, and thank you so much for reading, I hope you all didn't cry. Look forward to the epilogue, the story's almost done. BlackChaos, out. 


End file.
